Splish Splash
by NemKess
Summary: Slash- Dylan/Harper. Scenario challenge, Hot Tub Fun (nothing graphic or crude)


Title: Splish Splash  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Pairing: Dylan Hunt/Seamus Harper  
Rating: PG-13/R????  
Status: new, complete  
Archive: wherever  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
Series/Sequel:   
Other websites:   
Disclaimers: Dylan and Harper belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine.  
Notes: optional  
  
Summary: Scenario #34 Hot Tub Fun   
Warnings: slash...   
It's also worth noting that my beta isn't exactly an English major... Bu wasn't looking   
for grammatical errors, he was just checking to make sure I actually made sense. So,   
don't blame him for the blatant tense switching. I've never been able to get that right.

I'm more asleep than awake when I hear the door open and the frustrated sigh that escapes Dylan at seeing me in the hot tub that he's obviously come to claim for himself. Always wondered why there weren't more of these things on the ship, but nope. The one I currently occupy is the only one aboard and I have no intention of giving it up.

Cracking my eyes open and peeking through my lashes, I can't help but feel bad for him.

Man, the guy looks beat. He must have been playing some more of that sudden death basketball that he and Tyr were so fond of. I never understood the attraction myself.

Don't get me wrong, I'm all for physical exercise and full body contact in sports, but I could think of less painful ways to grope my fellow crew members.

Which of course, leads my thoughts astray as I get a good look at that big buff body covered with nothing more than a skimpy little towel that would have barely covered **my** family jewels never mind **his**.

Ho-lee Mol-lee... I remember telling Beka back after the first time I'd met Dylan.. well, his force lance really, that he was like some kind of greek god. This is the first time I'd ever gotten the chance to see just how right I was.

Can the Harper call 'em or what?

Hey, wait a minute? Where the hell is he going?

"Well, I thought I'd head back to my quarter's until you're done, Mr. Harper."

Oops. I said that out loud? I have got to learn to watch what slips out of my mouth. Well, that might have gotten away from me, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna let this opportunity slip through my hands. Even if it's just for the sheer frustration that'll drive Beka insane when I tell her I shared a hot tub with Captain Terrific.

Of course, I'm certainly nott above grabbing a little nookie if I can. Yeah, maybe it's a little underhanded to consider all the ways I could possibly lure an obviously exhausted man into being my plaything for the duration of our shared tub time, but I'll take what I can get.

Hey, I'm a guy. I make no apologies for it.

"I don't mind sharing, boss. Tubs big enough for both of us." Yeah, as long as we got up close and personal, but that's the idea after all. Not that I'm gonna tell him that.

Maybe he already knows it, considering the skeptical look.

Donning the most innocent 'would-I-lie?' look in my extensive repertoire, I scoot back as far as I can, leaving just enough space for him.

The siren call of the water obviously got the better of him as he came all the way in the room and allowed the door to shut. I almost blew it by grinning at his indecision as he tried to decide whether or not he should lose the towel.

There was no way there was enough room under that little thing for underwear.

He sighed before dropping the towel and stepping on in.

I have to wipe my mouth to make there isn't any drool escaping.

Dylan can be a real jerk sometimes, and I have to admit that he pisses me off a little more often than I really care for, but you know what?

Right now, at this moment, I don't particularly care.

The man is fucking gorgeous from the top of his head down to his perfect feet- and definitely everywhere in between. 

I figure I deserve some kind of medal or something for not just pouncing on him as soon as he was into the water. I want to. I definitely want to. Of course, that might scare him off and that would just suck- and not in a good way.

No, Dylan has to be approached with all the finesse I can manage.

"You look tense, Boss." He shot me this, 'no, really?' look that would have annoyed me any other day. Instead of wanting to throttle him, which is my typical response to his sarcasm, my hands are fairly itching for another kind of contact. I figure I'll start slow, make my hands happy and not send him running like a scared rabbit at the same time. "I could give you a massage if ya want. Beka swears I've got magic hands."

There's speculation in his eyes when he glances over at me, and more than a little interest. Whether it's interest about me, my massage, or my former massages with my other captain, I can't be sure. Maybe it was a little of all three.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Harper. I wouldn't want to impose." Now that was definitely regret. 

"D, I wouldn't have made the offer if I thought it was an imposition." Trance- the purple one, not the gold (that one's just kinda scary you know)- used to laugh and tell me not to quit my day job when I tried to use a come-hither type look on her. Still, I've never used it on Dylan, so maybe he's more susceptible. I pat the water in front of me and try to look sultry without being too obvious. "Come on, boss. It'll be fine. It'll be my pleasure."

Shit, I can almost see the light bulb going off over his head. Guess that wasn't as subtle as it could have been. 

Still, maybe this can be salvaged. Nobody can look as innocent as the Harper. See this face? Complete and total innocence. Never had a naughty thought in my life. Honest!

"Magic, huh?" He ain't buying the innocent bit, but he hasn't jumped up and run screaming either. As a matter of fact... "Well, far be it for me to get in the way of a man and his pleasures."

It's a good thing we aren't planetside. I'd be catching flies right now. I'll be damned if the man isn't just sliding right over to sit between my legs.

My body's pretty much screaming now. I can actually hear it singing a nice little chorus of '_Gonna get me some_!' Now, for some people, that might not be a big deal. For me.. well, let's just say I don't get out as much as I'd like.

All I want to do is screw his brains out.

Still, I did promise the man a massage. Let it never be said that the Harper breaks a promise even at the highest of personal costs.

Besides, it's certainly not a hardship to get my hands all over those muscles. And the sounds he makes, rubbing back against me... damn... if I were younger and with a less stressed system, I'd come from that alone.

It takes a few minutes of concentrated Harper-magic to work out the stress induced tension in Dylan's back and shoulders... -if I ever have delusions of being Captain, I sincerely hope someone shoots me first, it just ain't worth the headaches.

"Why thank you, Mr. Harper. I do believe that did the trick." Damned if the man was getting coy with me. "Whatever can I do to repay you?"

"Well you know.... I do have some ideas about that."

"Somehow, I thought you might."

He didn't give me any warning before I found myself propelled out of the water and sitting on the edge- one very edible looking High Guard captain between my thighs.

Do I really need to mention that by this point I'm so damned hard it hurts? 

"Dylan, the Crenian Ambassador would like to go over some questions he has about the Commonwealth and it's purpose with you. "

Which of course, makes it the perfect time for my typical bad luck to catch up with me... I swear... if I was in any condition to do so, I'd shoot Rommie myself- not that I could have actually damaged a hologram. But it would have made me feel a** lot **better... Five minutes... Why couldn't she wait just five more minutes?

Between desperate and embarrassed, there's nothing I can do about the whimper that escapes as I drop my forehead onto Dylan's shoulder.

"Is there any reason why you can't handle that?"

Ooh.. Snarky Captain Hunt. Guess I'm not the only one in desperate need of some relief.

"None, except that he insists on discussing it with you." There's no censure in her image when I peek up at her, but I'm pretty sure she's amused.

Glad to know my pain is good for somebody's entertainment.

"Inform him that I'm extremely busy with a crew member. He can either deal with you or he can wait until I have the spare time." 

"Of course." 

It occurred to me as her image blinked out that neither of us had locked the door and Rommie wasn't the only one who might interrupt. "Hey Rommie?" 

Images of the havoc that Beka, or God forbid, Tyr would reek if either of them walked in flashes through my mind. 

"Yes, Harper?" It always seems a little strange to hear the voice without seeing the face. 

"Can you.." Damn that feels good, but I won't let Dylan's wondering hands and mouth distract me... not yet anyways. "Uh.. can you lock the door please... And.... oh god.. uh.. what was I saying?" 

"Engaging privacy mode." 

"Thanks, Doll." 

"Are you done chatting with Rommie? Lift up. Now come here." 

You know, one of these days, I'm going to have to have a talk with him about his control issues. Later. 

For now...

"Where were we?"

Oh yeah, D... Right there's good.

I wonder.... Does Rommie record this sort of thing?


End file.
